1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to secondary batteries.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a secondary battery is formed by accommodating an electrode assembly in a case together with an electrolyte and sealing a top opening of the case with a cap assembly.
Secondary batteries are generally classified into cylindrical batteries, rectangular batteries, and pouch-type batteries according to their structural characteristics. Also, electrode assemblies are generally classified into a jellyroll type and a stack type according to the structures of positive electrode plates, separators, and negative electrode plates constituting the secondary batteries.
Among the electrode assemblies, in the case of a jellyroll-type electrode assembly, a metal foil used as a current collector is coated with an electrode active material or the like, and the resulting structure is dried, pressed, and cut in a band form of a predetermined width and length. Then, a separator is interposed and wound between a positive electrode plate and a negative electrode plate to manufacture the jellyroll-type electrode assembly.